Heart-to-Heart: Mechanical Beings
by TrueSapphire
Summary: R.O.B. wants to take Shulk to Gaur Plain. When Shulk asked why R.O.B. wants to talk on that stage, R.O.B. points to the ominous, mechanical titan from afar. [One shot].


**In this disclaimer, I do not own ****_Super Smash Bros, _****nor make profit out of them. ****_Super Smash Bros _****belongs to Masahiro Sakurai, Nintendo and their respective owners. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

**First started on October 12th, 2014.**

**General Overview:**

**1. For those who do not know about ****_Xenoblade, _****Heart-to-Hearts are interactions between two people. Depending on dialog choices, friendship (affinity in ****_Xenoblade)_**** can be raised or lowered. There are four possible endings depending on what the character say. This is roughly the equivalent version of Fire Emblem's support conversation, just with a few differences.**

**Below are the terms used in ****_Xenoblade Chronicles:_**

**Heartwarming – Conversation goes as smoothly as possible (two positive choices).  
>Heartbreaking – Conversation goes as badly as possible (two negative choices).<br>Four small hearts raised – Positive choice selected.  
>Four small hearts lowered – Negative choice selected.<br>One big heart raised – Ends the conversation with a big boost of friendship (affinity in ****_Xenoblade)_****.**

* * *

><p>It may not seem like it, but R.O.B. was a unique robot capable of fluctuating emotions. However, R.O.B. usually did not express emotions to others, so most veteran fighters and all the newcomers assumed R.O.B. was just a typical robot. Due to this, R.O.B. did not have a lot of true friends. It was mostly mutual respect overall, but R.O.B. yearned for true friendships like all of the other units in the past.<p>

Learning the newcomers was a fascinating experience for R.O.B. One particular newcomer piqued its interest a lot, which was the Heir to the Monado: Shulk. As R.O.B. recalled learning more about Shulk's basic bio and powers before (not the full details), R.O.B. suddenly remembered Shulk's stage called Gaur Plain. In that stage, one particular thing really stood out the most. Most of the Smashers even commented the continent-sized, mechanical titan in Shulk's stage.

Deciding to know more, R.O.B. wanted to speak to Shulk alone. If there was one thing very predictable about Shulk, it was that Shulk would be in the Trophy Vault in his free time. Even the other Smashers would usually guess Shulk's current location. R.O.B. concluded Shulk was the type of guy that would like to learn a lot.

R.O.B. finally found Shulk in the Trophy Vault, which Shulk was examining a trophy and reading its bio as usual. "Newcomer Shulk," R.O.B. stated, surprising Shulk.

"Oh! R.O.B!" Shulk gasped a bit. "You scared me. I wasn't expecting you here. Is there something you need me?"

"I request you come with me to your stage: Gaur Plain. It's best if we talk there instead of here."

"My stage? Okay, then." Shulk followed R.O.B. into the Stage Room and located the transporter. R.O.B. pressed a certain spot on the wall, revealing a small indention filled with metal badges. The badges had the Smash logos.

"Before we initiate warp, equip one of these badges. They are designed to exclude the battle system and teleport out of the stage. Pressing the badge firmly will allow the user to return here."

"Oh, so no fighting. That is a neat invention," Shulk smiled as both of them equipped their badges and stood on the transporter. They warped out and appeared in Gaur Plain. "So... What do you want to talk about?"

R.O.B. turned to the mechanical titan holding a gigantic yellow, but rusted, sword in its giant right hand. "That."

* * *

><p><span><em>Heartbreaking – Fear of Robots<em>

"What is that mechanical titan?" R.O.B. asked Shulk. "I've never seen a mechanical being at that magnitude."

"Oh, that? That is the mechanical god: Mechonis," Shulk answered.

"Mechanical god? Could you elaborate more?"

"Long ago, my world was nothing more than an endless sea until two titans appeared. There's the Mechonis, and the Bionis, which we are currently standing on the Bionis' Leg. The two gods, Bionis and Mechonis, fought each other until they struck the final blow simultaneously and froze in place for eons. Life flourished on both of these titans during that time period. The Bionis filled with biological life, and Mechonis filled with mechanical beings. That's where my adventure begins."

"You have a very unique world and setting."

"I guess so." Shulk scratched the back of his head. "It's a bit weird for me how the Smash world doesn't take place on a titan."

"So these mechanical beings from Mechonis..." R.O.B. trailed off.

"The robots are known as the Mechon. They're a variety of black robots with gold outlines."

"Are they good?"

**Four small hearts lowered**

"No... That's...not how it is," Shulk began hesitantly. "How can I put this? The Mechon started the war against the Bionis and the biological races. My side lost a lot of lives because of the Mechon."

R.O.B. lowered its head. "I must apologize for the error."

"No, it's okay."

"Does this mean you and your companions fought against these robots?"

"Yeah. The Mechon were the enemy to us."

R.O.B. paused for a moment. "If that's the case...do you...fear me because I'm a robot?"

"Well... Um..." Shulk began hesitatingly.

**Four small hearts lowered**

"There's no need to finish that sentence," R.O.B. interrupted with the equivalent of a robot's sad expression. "It's understandable."

"N-no, wait!" Shulk interrupted back. "Okay, I'll be honest! When I first saw you, I almost thought you were the enemy. I guess it's because of the Mechon in my world. But the more I look at you, the more I realize your design is different from the Mechon."

R.O.B. stared back at Shulk. "So... Do you fear me now?"

"No, not at all! Please don't misunderstand me."

**One big heart raised**

"Very well," R.O.B. nodded. "This issue has been resolved."

* * *

><p><span><em>Net LossGain - No Fear_

"What is that mechanical titan?" R.O.B. asked Shulk. "I've never seen a mechanical being at that magnitude."

"Oh, that? That is the mechanical god: Mechonis," Shulk answered.

"Mechanical god? Could you elaborate more?"

"Long ago, my world was nothing more than an endless sea until two titans appeared. There's the Mechonis, and the Bionis, which we are currently standing on the Bionis' Leg. The two gods, Bionis and Mechonis, fought each other until they struck the final blow simultaneously and froze in place for eons. Life flourished on both of these titans during that time period. The Bionis filled with biological life, and Mechonis filled with mechanical beings. That's where my adventure begins."

"You have a very unique world and setting."

"I guess so." Shulk scratched the back of his head. "It's a bit weird for me how the Smash world doesn't take place on a titan."

"So these mechanical beings from Mechonis..." R.O.B. trailed off.

"The robots are known as the Mechon. They're a variety of black robots with gold outlines."

"Are they good?"

**Four small hearts lowered**

"No... That's...not how it is," Shulk began hesitantly. "How can I put this? The Mechon started the war against the Bionis and the biological races. My side lost a lot of lives because of the Mechon."

R.O.B. lowered its head. "I must apologize for the error."

"No, it's okay."

"Does this mean you and your companions fought against these robots?"

"Yeah. The Mechon were the enemy to us."

R.O.B. paused for a moment. "If that's the case...do you...fear me because I'm a robot?"

"No, not at all." Shulk shook his head.

**Four small hearts raised**

"In fact," Shulk continued with a smile, "I was more interested about you from the start because you're a robot."

"R-really?" R.O.B. stuttered, which was unlike R.O.B.

"Yeah! You know, I would really like to examine...er, get to know you more!"

"Examine?"

"Uh... N-never mind. That's too awkward, huh? Sorry." Shulk scratched his head in embarrassment.

R.O.B. moved its head side-to-side. "...No. No, I don't mind. I prefer if you're with me during our time here."

**One big heart raised**

"Sure," Shulk smiled back. "Just call me anytime. I'll support you from here on out!"

* * *

><p><span><em>Net GainLoss – Difficult Loss_

"What is that mechanical titan?" R.O.B. asked Shulk. "I've never seen a mechanical being at that magnitude."

"Oh, that? That is the mechanical god: Mechonis," Shulk answered.

"Mechanical god? Could you elaborate more?"

"Long ago, my world was nothing more than an endless sea until two titans appeared. There's the Mechonis, and the Bionis, which we are currently standing on the Bionis' Leg. The two gods, Bionis and Mechonis, fought each other until they struck the final blow simultaneously and froze in place for eons. Life flourished on both of these titans during that time period. The Bionis filled with biological life, and Mechonis filled with mechanical beings. That's where my adventure begins."

"You have a very unique world and setting."

"I guess so." Shulk scratched the back of his head. "It's a bit weird for me how the Smash world doesn't take place on a titan."

"So these mechanical beings from Mechonis..." R.O.B. trailed off.

"The robots are known as the Mechon. They're a variety of black robots with gold outlines."

"At least the Mechon had each other," R.O.B. stated.

**Four small hearts raised**

"Oh? That's...another way to think about it," Shulk pointed out. "I didn't even say they were on the good side. What makes you say that?"

"Regardless, the way Mechonis spawned Mechon, they're still robots as you said. They are a race. That titan identified as Mechonis reminds me of all my other units."

"Other units? The same as you?"

R.O.B. closed its eyelids. "Yes. I...lost all my R.O.B. friends. I'm the only R.O.B. left in existence."

"That's terrible!" Shulk gasped. "What happened?"

"I...don't want to say."

**Four small hearts lowered**

"Just remembering them makes it difficult to explain," R.O.B. continued, tilting its head in what appeared to be sadness.

"I...understand," Shulk nodded slowly, understanding the robot's state. "While I do want to know the story, I won't force you."

"I apologize."

"But... We are still here in the Smash world. If we spend time together, perhaps you'll open up when the time is right. I won't force you, so the choice is up to you, R.O.B."

**One big heart raised**

"Spend...time together?" R.O.B. stated before nodding at Shulk. "Yes, Shulk. One day, I'll tell you the story."

* * *

><p><span><em>Heartwarming – Buddies<em>

"What is that mechanical titan?" R.O.B. asked Shulk. "I've never seen a mechanical being at that magnitude."

"Oh, that? That is the mechanical god: Mechonis," Shulk answered.

"Mechanical god? Could you elaborate more?"

"Long ago, my world was nothing more than an endless sea until two titans appeared. There's the Mechonis, and the Bionis, which we are currently standing on the Bionis' Leg. The two gods, Bionis and Mechonis, fought each other until they struck the final blow simultaneously and froze in place for eons. Life flourished on both of these titans during that time period. The Bionis filled with biological life, and Mechonis filled with mechanical beings. That's where my adventure begins."

"You have a very unique world and setting."

"I guess so." Shulk scratched the back of his head. "It's a bit weird for me how the Smash world doesn't take place on a titan."

"So these mechanical beings from Mechonis..." R.O.B. trailed off.

"The robots are known as the Mechon. They're a variety of black robots with gold outlines."

"At least the Mechon had each other," R.O.B. stated.

**Four small hearts raised**

"Oh? That's...another way to think about it," Shulk pointed out. "I didn't even say they were on the good side. What makes you say that?"

"Regardless, the way Mechonis spawned Mechons, they're still robots as you said. They are a race. That titan identified as Mechonis reminds me of all my other units."

"Other units? The same as you?"

R.O.B. closed its eyelids. "Yes. I...lost all my R.O.B. friends. I'm the only R.O.B. left in existence."

"That's terrible!" Shulk gasped. "What happened?"

R.O.B. thought about it before staring at Shulk. "I'll tell just a brief story."

**Four small hearts raised**

"Basically, we were being threatened and forced to follow orders. As leader of my units, I had to watch them undergo suicide missions before my optical sensors," R.O.B. finished, slowly closing its eyelids. "It was...painful for me to watch."

"What! That's more horrible than I thought!" Shulk gawked in shock, tilting down his head. "I'm... I'm sorry you had to explain that story."

"No need for apologies. I...had the urge to vent it out to someone."

"You said it was painful to watch. Are you capable of emotions as a robot?"

"Affirmative. Not a lot of Smashers know about this...or my existence."

"So...you're...lonely?" Shulk stared at R.O.B. with a sad expression. With no response from R.O.B., Shulk began to contemplate until he suddenly spoke up. "Then let's be buddies right now!"

"B-buddies?" R.O.B. stuttered, raising its pitch. "As in...being friends?"

"Yeah!" Shulk smiled widely. "Truth be told, I was always interested about you from the beginning. Before, I originally thought you were a robot with no emotions, but after this conversation, I want to be friends with you! I never thought in my life I could get the chance to be friends with a pure robot! Don't forget you have me and the rest of the Smashers. You just need to open up more. After all, you are a Robotic Operating Buddy, right?"

"Yes... Yes, I am!" R.O.B. stated, nodding rapidly as Shulk could tell R.O.B. was feeling happy. Before R.O.B. could thank him, Shulk suddenly exclaimed.

"Hold on!" Shulk widened his eyes in realization. "I just thought a better idea! Not only we can be great friends, but I can help you whenever you need, especially repairs! Just call me whenever you need me!"

R.O.B. was genuinely surprised to hear that. Usually, R.O.B. would had to repair alone. The robot wanted to speak, but Shulk interrupted again.

"I just had another brilliant idea! Why, I would love to build replicas of your units so that you don't have to be alone! I just need your blueprints and the necessary parts. I am a scientist, after all!" Shulk blinked his eyes when R.O.B. was staring directly at his face. Due to the fact it was a robot staring him, Shulk could not tell what R.O.B. was feeling. "Oh... Sorry. I...always get carried away when I fixate on one thing."

"No... Don't be," R.O.B. responded, changing its pitch. "While expressing emotions is not like a normal being, I...I wished that I could shed tears of joy! Thank you so much, Shulk! Words cannot express how happy I am to meet someone like you!"

**One big heart raised**

"No worries!" Shulk smiled warmly, patting on the metal shoulder of R.O.B. "You're not alone anymore!"

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to Slenderweegee for this pair that I never thought of.<strong>

**Shulk [Pink Heart Affinity] R.O.B.  
><strong>**New buddies**

**For more Heart-to-Heart one-shots, check the Super Smash Bros. Community titled "Heart-to-Heart: Smash Edition."**


End file.
